


Now and Forever

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ecrite en 2013, M/M, Ma première fic ZoSan, Post-Time Skip, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment d'accalmie et de douceur dans la vie mouvementée sur le Sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

Zoro aimait la nuit. Le silence qui régnait sur le pont du Thousand Sunny était presque assourdissant. Même si deux longues années avaient passées, rien n'avait changé. Leur Capitaine était toujours aussi bruyant et tapageur, et le navire ressemblait la plupart du temps à un champ de bataille. Mais la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, tout redevenait calme. Seuls les grincements et les craquements du bois se faisaient entendre, accompagnés par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque.

Ces bruits familiers lui avaient manqués pendant tout ce temps. Lui qui n'avait pas le pied marin avant de rencontrer Luffy s'était surpris à se retrouver presque chaque nuit de ces deux dernières années sur le rivage de cette île rude et hostile. Il passait des heures à regarder la mer, tentant de se souvenir de la sensation de mouvement, laissant l'odeur marine entrer dans ses narines. Son esprit errait, se remémorant ces quelques mois passés au sein de cet équipage éclectique et disparate, mais qui était devenu sa famille. Chaque soir il repensait à ses _nakama_ , se demandant où ils étaient, s'ils allaient bien… il s'inquiétait pour chacun d'entre eux, mais l'un d'eux avait occupé une place plus importante que les autres dans ses pensées.

Il avait vécu un dur moment avec Mihawk, toujours sur ses gardes et prêt à se défendre ou à subir un entrainement toujours plus intensif dispensé par son mentor. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire sa chance, être entraîné par son but, celui qu'il rêvait de détrôner. Il avait encore une fois pu voir l'écart entre eux à son arrivée, se rendre compte du chemin qu'il lui restait à accomplir avant d'atteindre son objectif. Mais il était heureux aussi de voir que ces deux ans d'entrainement avait un peu réduit cette distance.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la cicatrice qui ornait maintenant son œil gauche. Un moment d'inattention et cela avait été trop tard. Même s'il s'estimait heureux que Mihawk se soit retenu, lui évitant de se retrouver avec le crâne ouvert en deux, il avait mis du temps à compenser ce handicap. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que si Chopper avait été là, il aurait encore la possibilité d'utiliser son œil.

En soupirant, il abaissa sa main et la posa sur le bastingage. Le passé était derrière lui à présent, il était inutile de ressasser tout ça. Une odeur de tabac s'infiltra soudain dans ses narines, se mêlant au sel de la petite brise qui soufflait ce soir-là. Ce parfum aussi lui avait manqué. Deux ans sans lui avait peut-être été le pire calvaire, même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre devant lui. Quand il l'avait revu ce jour-là, que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son corps, identique à lui-même et pourtant tellement changé, il avait retrouvé cette flamme qu'il avait cru éteinte, mais qui avait été seulement étouffée, prête à se rallumer à tout instant. Ils avaient mis du temps à se retrouver mais aujourd'hui, tout était derrière eux.

Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, et des cheveux fins et doux chatouillèrent son oreille avant qu'un menton ne se pose sur son épaule. Il aimait aussi la nuit pour ça. Ces moments passés avec lui où ils n'avaient pas à faire semblant de s'insupporter. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment décidé de cacher leur relation aux autres, mais ils avaient toujours fait attention de ne rien laisser paraître. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il pouvait ainsi apprécier encore plus ces instants. Parce qu'ils n'appartenaient qu'à eux et personne d'autre.

Le silence continua. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il y en avait de plus en plus, des instants comme celui-là. Aucun des deux ne parlait, se contentant d'être ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le regard braqué sur l'horizon, Zoro leva sa main droite et la posa sur celles jointes sur son ventre. Il sentait les muscles de son torse contre son dos, les battements de son cœur résonnant en lui. Son corps avait changé. Il était plus musclé, plus puissant. Pourtant Zoro le trouvait toujours aussi fin. Il avait pris plaisir à le découvrir la première fois où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous en pleine nuit dans la cuisine du Sunny. A cet instant-là, Zoro avait cru pleurer, heureux de pouvoir toucher à nouveau ce corps qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Leurs gestes avaient été plus tendres et plus lents qu'avant leur séparation, chacun appréciant ces retrouvailles à leurs justes valeurs.

De douces lèvres posées dans son cou le sortirent de sa torpeur.

\- Sanji…, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer dans un souffle, appréciant les baisers un à un déposés contre sa peau chaude.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, Franky ne va pas tarder à débarquer pour prendre son quart.

Cette voix rauque et suave contre son oreille lui déclencha un frisson. Il se laissa aller contre le corps derrière lui… mais faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver sur les fesses quand celui-ci disparut soudainement, emportant avec lui la chaleur qui l'enveloppait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Oï Cook ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Un problème Marimo ? répondit Sanji d'une voix espiègle, déjà parvenu au milieu du pont.

Zoro lui répondit avec un regard noir mais se tut. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre ce soir. Et puis ils réveilleraient encore tout l'équipage et il se retrouverait avec une dette allongée à cause de cette sorcière.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas dormir dans ton hamac cette nuit.

La menace atteignit rapidement son cerveau et il s'empressa d'emboîter le pas de son amant, tout en essayant de garder une certaine dignité. Quand il entra enfin dans la cuisine, Sanji était déjà en train d'installer le _futon_ qu'ils utilisaient chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient contre le mur du fond. Ils étaient ainsi à moitié cachés par le mât et même si l'espace était assez réduit, cela formait comme un petit cocon autour d'eux. Et Zoro soupçonnait aussi que Sanji avait choisi cet endroit afin de garder un œil sur son précieux garde-manger et son contenu.

Au début de leur relation, ils avaient dormis sur la banquette, mais son étroitesse les avaient souvent envoyés, l'un d'entre eux ou les deux en même temps, s'écraser au sol, alors lors d'une escale, Sanji avait suggéré qu'ils achètent un _futon_. Zoro n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais il fallait bien avouer que cela avait été une très bonne idée de son blond.

\- Tu comptes bâiller aux corneilles encore longtemps ?

Zoro sursauta et reporta son attention sur Sanji, qui était déjà installé sous la couette. Sans un mot, il enleva alors les vêtements superflus qui le gêneraient dans son sommeil et le rejoignit. Sitôt allongé, il entoura la taille de Sanji de ses bras et le colla contre lui. Un grognement mécontent répondit à son geste un peu brusque, mais cela n'empêcha pas son amant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement, posant sa tête contre son torse.

Alors que Sanji se détendait contre lui et que sa respiration se faisait déjà plus lente, il remonta sa main et caressa distraitement la peau douce de son bras. Un léger soupir répondit à son geste et à son tour les limbes du sommeil commencèrent à l'envahir. Avant de perdre conscience pour de bon, il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Sanji et respira cette odeur mélangée de vanille et d'épices qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Apaisé et serein, il ne tarda pas à ronfler de manière insouciante.

* * *

Lorsque Zoro revint lentement à lui, la faible lueur de l'aube naissante passait à travers ses paupières closes. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il s'était réveillé alors qu'il avait visiblement encore un peu de temps devant lui. Et puis il sentit une présence à quelque pas et son esprit se fit plus clair. Mais il n'était pas en alerte pour autant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi. Il bougea légèrement et sentit le poids du corps de Sanji toujours contre son torse. Il ouvrit lentement l'œil qui lui restait pour voir enfin qui les dérangeaient à cette heure matinale, espérant dans un coin de sa tête que son amant ne se réveille pas. Autrefois, il avait toujours été le plus récalcitrant quand il leur arrivait de parler de la possibilité d'avouer leur relation aux autres.

Aveuglé par les rayons perçant à travers les hublots, il distingua une silhouette aux cheveux longs, les mains plantées sur les hanches. Nami. Il se sentit soudain irrité et grogna son mécontentement. Après quelques secondes, sa pupille s'habitua à la lumière et il discerna ses traits. Elle paraissait à la fois surprise et choquée et Zoro ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de déformer ses traits. Il la fixa de son regard noir, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Mais les secondes défilèrent et rien ne vint. Elle paraissait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, ce qui était un fait exceptionnel pour leur navigatrice.

Concentré sur la jeune femme, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit Sanji bougonner et remuer doucement, signe qu'il était réveillé. Inquiet, il bloqua sa respiration et tenta de faire comprendre à Nami d'un regard de disparaître rapidement. Mais il était trop tard.

\- Nami ? s'éleva la voix endormie de Sanji. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Zoro leva les sourcils au ciel. Même ainsi, tout ce à quoi il pensait était de satisfaire le moindre désir de la jeune femme.

\- Euh je… je… non tout va bien. Je viens juste de finir mon quart, répondit Nami.

\- Alors tu devrais aller te reposer avant que le petit déjeuner ne soit prêt, conseilla Sanji.

Et sans plus un regard pour elle, il se recala contre Zoro et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Ce qui stupéfia à la fois le sabreur et Nami. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis la navigatrice haussa les épaules et s'éloigna enfin. Zoro n'en revenait pas. Sanji avait fait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Comme si le fait qu'ils dorment ensemble, enlacés, était une vision totalement habituelle pour leur _nakama_. Et surtout, Zoro avait remarqué le ton presque froid avec lequel Sanji avait conseillé à Nami d'aller se coucher. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ce matin ? Est-ce qu'il était encore trop endormis pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit ? Allait-il complètement paniquer une fois que son cerveau aurait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire ?

\- Sanji, tout va bien ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Hm. Pourquoi ?

\- Soit je rêve soit tu viens d'envoyer balader Nami.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, murmura Sanji en réponse avant d'étouffer un bâillement en collant sa bouche contre la peau chaude du cou de Zoro.

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non, elle a gâché mon réveil.

\- Mais…

Une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Arrête de parler d'elle, enjoignit Sanji.

Zoro en perdit toute forme de protestation. Est-ce que Sanji avait changé à ce point et qu'il voyait enfin qui il était devenu après ces deux années de séparation ? Dans un sens, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, de savoir qu'il avait préféré sa présence à celle de Nami. Il avait toujours été irrité de son comportement envers tout ce qui portait une paire de seins, et si les choses étaient en train de changer, au moins un peu, il en était heureux.

\- Quand je suis avec toi je veux que personne ne nous dérange, expliqua Sanji d'une voix un peu plus réveillée. Je veux profiter de chaque instant…

Zoro resta muet. Il sentait l'appréhension latente de Sanji à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois séparés. Même s'il savait qu'il était fort, Zoro savait aussi à quel point cela avait marqué son amant. De savoir qu'à tout instant ils pouvaient être séparés, sans nouvelles, sans même savoir si l'autre était vivant. C'était quelque chose que lui non plus ne voulait plus revivre. Parce que ces deux années lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à Sanji. Leur relation n'était pas ordinaire. Elle avait dépassé ce stade.

Un léger baiser sur ses lèvres le détourna de ses pensées. Il sentit Sanji s'étirer comme un chat à côté de lui avant de s'asseoir.

\- Ça va être l'heure de commencer à préparer le petit déj', l'entendit-il marmonner pour lui-même.

Un peu déçu qu'il se lève déjà, il le regarda néanmoins se relever sans rien dire. A peine sur ses pieds, Sanji se pencha sur son pantalon et sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il s'alluma rapidement sa première de la journée puis commença à s'habiller. Avec agilité, il ferma un à un les boutons de sa chemise, enfila sa cravate et enfin passa sa veste. En se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, il passa ses mains dans ses mèches blondes pour y remettre un peu d'ordre.

Zoro soupira. Il savait qu'il avait déjà les pensées toutes occupées par ce qu'il allait cuisiner. Il entendait déjà les bruits des portes de placard et des ingrédients qu'on sort et qu'on pose sur le plan de travail. Bientôt, celui des casseroles suivit. Jugeant qu'il était temps qu'il se lève à son tour, il repoussa la couette et quitta la chaleur du _futon_. Il s'habilla rapidement puis roula le matelas qu'il rangea sur une étagère haute du garde-manger. Un dernier regard à son homme en passant et il sortit sur le pont profiter du calme matinal pour s'entrainer un peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, Sanji était toujours au travail, mais un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il réalisait les derniers préparatifs. Il s'autorisa donc à s'approcher et s'arrêta juste dans son dos. Ne sentant pas de menace, il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille tout en se collant à lui. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit qu'il terminait de couper les derniers fruits pour la salade qu'il préparait. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut des pancakes qui n'attendaient que d'être mangés. La salive lui monta à la bouche. Chaque repas était un enchantement pour les papilles, même lorsqu'il s'agissait des plats les plus simples. Sanji avait le don de les rendre uniques et incomparables, et Zoro se demandait souvent comment il avait tenu deux ans sans goûter sa cuisine. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa délectation lorsqu'il avait découvert ses nouveaux talents ! S'il pouvait ne plus manger que ce que Sanji cuisinait, alors il pourrait être un homme heureux.

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et sourit contre sa peau en le sentant s'adosser contre lui et relever imperceptiblement la tête. Il recommença alors son geste, heureux d'être si bien reçu. Mais il dut rapidement s'arracher à lui lorsque des voix s'élevèrent derrière la porte. Les autres arrivaient. Il laissa sa main droite glisser sur sa hanche et effleurer ses fesses tout en s'éloignant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il était déjà à une distance raisonnable de Sanji pour ne pas paraître suspicieux. Il retint un soupir de soulagement tout en allant s'installer à sa place à table. Il ne voulait pas que Sanji l'accuse de ne pas faire assez attention. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci se retourna enfin et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il n'y vit aucune irritation.

Le brouhaha habituel ne tarda pas à régner dans la cuisine lorsque l'équipage au complet se retrouva autour de la table. Bientôt, Sanji apporta les assiettes, servant bien évidemment les filles en premier. Zoro ne put s'empêcher un rictus irrité en voyant qu'il avait repris ses surnoms débiles et son attention débordante envers elles. S'il avait espéré un changement, il s'était trompé. Sa surprise fut ainsi encore plus grande lorsqu'il le servit en dernier et qu'il l'embrassa rapidement avant de retourner comme si de rien n'était dans sa cuisine.

Zoro entendit les conversations se taire abruptement et il sentit tous les regards tournés vers lui. Ses joues le chauffèrent alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer ses _nakama_ et se concentrait sur son assiette. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Etait-il prêt à rendre leur relation publique ? Cela semblait être le cas, car lorsqu'il s'installa enfin à côté de lui, il effleura sa main posée sur la table. Zoro faillit avaler de travers, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sanji. Celui-ci, avec son impassibilité habituelle, alluma une cigarette, insouciant de la tension qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

Et puis ses yeux se levèrent enfin et firent face à l'assemblée, une expression menaçante plaquée sur ses traits.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Les autres détournèrent aussitôt le regard et balbutièrent quelques mots avant de s'occuper de leurs assiettes. La gêne ne dura pas longtemps et l'animation reprit de plus belle, toutefois un peu forcée au début.

Alors c'était aussi simple que ça ? Pas de questions, pas de reproches, pas de moue dégoutée ?

Sanji attira son attention en posant sa main sur la sienne et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

\- C'était nécessaire, expliqua son homme à voix basse, Nami aurait pu se servir de ce qu'elle a vu ce matin contre nous.

\- Et ça ne te gênes pas ? demanda Zoro qui comprit enfin la soudaineté de la décision de Sanji.

\- Pas plus que ça, répondit ce dernier. J'avais prévu de le faire un de ces quatre de toute façon. Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant.

\- C'est rien, rejeta-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait à présent comme soulagé, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de son cœur. Et la perspective des jours à venir, où ils n'auraient à présent plus à se cacher, l'excitait.

Il échangea un sourire épanouit avec Sanji avant de revenir à son assiette. Il sentait par moment le regard d'un de leur _nakama_ sur eux, mais peu importait à présent. Aucun ne semblait contre leur relation, sinon ils se seraient déjà manifestés, et le grand sourire de Luffy quand il se tourna vers lui finit de le rassurer. S'ils avaient la bénédiction du Capitaine, tout était pour le mieux.

Mais soudain, le Sunny gita avec force, les mettant tous en alarme.

\- La Marine ! s'exclama Franky après être allé jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

D'un seul geste, ils se levèrent tous, une expression farouche au visage. A la suite de leur Capitaine, ils sortirent sur le pont en empoignant leurs armes. Un nouveau combat les attendait, un nouveau jour pour continuer leur conquête du monde…


End file.
